Herky's Snoring
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jay Jay can't sleep, because Herky has a snoring problem


The stars twinkled over Tarrytown Airport and all the air traffic vehicles were fast asleep, snoring gently.

Except Herky and Jay Jay.

For you see, Herky was snoring very loudly. _Very_ loudly. And poor Jay Jay was on the receiving end of this loud nuisance.

He wished Herky would be quiet so that he could sleep easily, but sadly, Herky, even when awake, did not do mindreading at Tarrytown.

So, Jay Jay, in short, was stuck with it.

 _'Well, I guess I could tell him in the morning'_ he thought. ' _But then, he can't help it. I might hurt his feelings.'_

So Jay Jay closed his eyes.

Only an unintentional loud snort from Herky made his eyes shoot open again.

This was going to be a very long night.

...

Jay Jay sufferd the consequences the next day. He slept in and it wasn't until twenty minutes after the time the others were awoken and warmed up that he finally opened his eyes.

"Oh no!" he gasped, on realising the time. "I'm late for work!"

Once he was warmed up and ready to go, he dashed out.

Tracy and Herky teased him for a little while, Snuffy didn't say very much and the older planes were concerned as well.

Savannah gently tried to prise the truth from the young jet, but he kept his guard up.

"Come on, Jay Jay," she coaxed. "You would feel a lot better if you tell me."

"No thanks." said Jay Jay, remaining obstinate, despite his urge to curl up somewhere and lose himself in another realm altogether.

"Alright then," Savannah conceded. "But if you need to talk to me, or someone else, we're here for you."

Jay Jay just smiled and went about his jobs.

However, disaster struck later that day. Jay Jay had to go and make an important delivery to the library for Miss Jones. She had ordered some books to loan to people, and they had not long arrived.

"...so in short, I need you to deliver the books to the library as quickly as possible. Is that clear?"

Jay Jay jumped. He couldn't remember what he had been meant to do! But he didn't want Herky and Tracy to repeat their teasing, so he just grinned confidently and said;

"Yes sir!"

"Right," said Mr O' Malley, smiling. "I'll let you get on then."

And he walked away.

Once the crates had been loaded, Jay Jay took off for the library.

Only, that wasn't the destination he remembered.

...

Mr E.Z O' Malley was not used to losing his temper, and rarely got cross. However, after a phone call to complain about Jay Jay, he was immediately on to sorting things out.

He went out of his office, and waited impatiently for Jay Jay to return.

Soon, a faint whirring was heard, and Jay Jay before long, had been settled on the tarmac.

"I delivered the books!" Jay Jay exclaimed happily.

"I know you have," he responded curtly. "I just hope that they at the right destinstion, Jay Jay. But I know they're not."

A cold, urgent sensation arose in the young blue jet. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Mr E.Z, "that the books are at the nursing home instead of the library."

Panic flooded Jay Jay. He realised now that he should have listened to Mr E.Z, but he had been far too tired to listen properly. Now he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry sir," said Jay "Can I go back and deliver them to the right destination, please?"

"Sorry Jay Jay," replied Mr O Malley. "Tracy's already been sent out to correct your delivery."

Poor Jay Jay was very upset.

"Jay Jay, is something bothering you?" he asked. "It's not like you to make mistakes like this."

Jay Jay took a deep breath.

"It's Herky, sir," he replied sadly.

"Beg pardon?"

"Herky was snoring last night, and I was kept awake sir." Explained Jay Jay.

"Hm. I shall see to that." Said Mr E.Z. "In the meantime, you can have a break for an hour and a half. Try and get some sleep." He suggested kindly.

Jay Jay just smiled tiredly. He felt glad that he was finally going to get some sleep. Even if it was for less than two hours.

When Jay Jay woke up later, he and Herky were both told to speak to Mr E.Z O' Malley.

"Herky, it has been brought to my attention that your snoring kept Jay Jay up last night."

"I didn't mean to!" protested Herky.

"I know you didn't," replied Mr E.Z, firmly. "but you must remember these things can affect others."

The two friends looked at each other.

"Now, I have asked Brenda to help make a special device to control Herky's snoring." Continued their boss. "Hopefully, Jay Jay can get a goodnights sleep."

Herky had been looking very uncomfortable at the mention of the device, and Jay Jay felt sorry for him.

...

"That thing looks awful." The blue jet said later that night, looking at Herky's mouth. Inside was a device similar to a gumshield.

"Nice of you to say so." Responded Herky bluntly.

"I'm sorry you have to wear it, but I didn't realise that was how the problem would be solved." Jay Jay confessed.

"Nah, it's fine," dismissed Herky. "It's not so bad. A bit tight, but I'll get used to it."

Jay Jay smiled at his helicopter friend. "Goodnight Herky..." he yawned.

"Night Jay Jay," replied his friend. "Sweet dreams."

But Jay Jay didn't need sweet dreams. He was finally getting a good nights sleep and all he needed to do was pluck up the courage to confide in someone who could help.

Author's Note: with thanks to tate310 for the request, and the StationMaster for giving permission for me to do this. Thank you both so much!

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.


End file.
